


Whispers of the jagged edges

by Kazanma



Category: Extracurricular Activities (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Kazanma
Summary: Spencer is in front of his shadow.He doesn't want to let go.
Relationships: Spencer & Shadow!Spencer





	Whispers of the jagged edges

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration: Egoist, by Olivia Hye (LOON∆)

There's two Spencers in the same room. Both of them look at each other. The same tired gaze, hidden by the façade of strength and perfectionism. When the real one (the one that doesn't have all the mistakes, an empty canvas, like him) walks towards the other, as if he were on a trance, he can almost hear music somewhere.

Yet, he doesn't know where.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Spencer sits down on the bed, in front of himself. "Should I consider you my shadow, for instance?"

He doesn't receive an immediate answer. The next thing he knows is that his shadow puts his arms around him. They feel soft, and yet, the whispers of the jagged edges and nights when he's crying himself to sleep, due to the loneliness and the desperate attempts to hide himself in a world like this.

"I just don't want you letting go."

Who says that question? The shadow, or him?


End file.
